


Incubus

by BurnsLikeIce



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Hate Sex, M/M, Not Safe For Sarabi, Oral Sex, Rape, Rendorei, Sindorei - Freeform, Tentacle Sex, Void Elf, blood elf, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnsLikeIce/pseuds/BurnsLikeIce
Summary: Magister Umbric receives a valuable gift from an ally in Silvermoon. He wants revenge, but events don’t unfold quite as he’d anticipated.





	Incubus

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know where this came from, but the idea popped into my head and refused to leave ‘til I put it to paper. It ended up being rather darker than I’d intended.  
> Warning - This is not a “happy” fic. There’s nothing whatsoever “romantic” about this pairing. Note the “Rape” tag, and don’t read if you have issues with such.

I toyed with the small stone as I sipped a glass of wine and considered by options. The dark-violet pebble was smooth and cold to the touch. It was nothing more than a pretty rock to most, but I could feel the magic concealed within. The promise of retribution radiated from that tiny stone. I glanced over the coded message that had accompanied the gift, re-reading it for what felt like the thousandth time.

“Umbric, The beacon is attuned to the wards and will open in his private chambers. Use this opportunity well.”

The signature said merely “A Friend” but I recognized the handwriting. Lor’themar Theron had banished myself and my followers, but I still had a few well-placed allies in Silvermoon.

Theron…

The Regent Lord had refused to hear me out. Why could he not see that I had only wanted to help protect our people? Yes, the power I’d chosen to research was somewhat volatile. And yes, perhaps it was rather dangerous. But wasn’t the risk worth making Quel’thalas stronger? The Grand Magister hadn’t thought so. I snarled as I thought of Rommath. Lor’themar had banished me at his insistence without any opportunity to explain myself. Surely I could have convinced Lord Theron to allow my research if not for Rommath’s closed-mindedness. 

But we had been banished from Silvermoon, and we had paid a price for our dabbling in forbidden magics. I looked upon my Void-darkened skin. It was a heavy price to pay, perhaps, but I found I didn’t regret the path I’d chosen. We Ren’dorei were stronger than we’d been before. We had a new home amongst the Alliance, and the support of the legendary hero Alleria Windrunner herself. We would persevere and prosper as Children of the Void.

But part of me still longed for the familiar beauty of Silvermoon. Perhaps one day the Sin’dorei would realize the mistake they’d made in casting us out. I sighed heavily. There was no chance of that happening so long as Rommath was set against us. Most of my followers would be all too happy to remove the Grand Magister from the equation entirely. If this small stone “gift” had been delivered to any of them, they’d not hesitate.

I downed the last of my wine in a single gulp, stood swiftly, and grasped the stone firmly in my hand. This would be extremely risky. The chance of failure was higher than the chance of success, but I’d always been a risk taker. I focused my magic on the stone and began to chant. A void portal appeared before me and I stepped into it immediately, not allowing myself time to second-guess this decision.

I emerged from the portal into darkness of a different kind. It was the dead of night, the only light a faint glow from exterior magelights filtering through the gauzy curtains of the windows. I held my breath and listened. Silence. I cautiously extended my senses. The wards were intact and undisturbed, just as my contact had promised. I silently crept into the adjoining room in search of my target. Ah, there he was. In the dim light, I could just make out the sleeping form sprawled upon the luxurious bed. I conjured the faintest of magelights; barely brighter than a single candle. Yes, it was indeed Rommath sleeping so soundly upon the silken sheets. I paused a moment to study him. 

He looked…younger. His long, ebony hair was loose and fanned out over the pillows. His face, now unobscured by the usual mask, was almost unrecognizable without the stern scowl that was almost always present in his waking hours. As my eyes traced over the arcane tattoos that adorned his bare arms, I couldn’t help but take notice of how muscular he was for a Mage. He was all lean muscle, slim and undeniably fit. I was surprised at that, and slightly envious. Most Mages tended to be softer of body due to using magic in place of physical exertion. I found myself reluctantly admiring the Grand Magister’s toned physique. I raised an eyebrow in mild surprise as my gaze slid down his bare torso and landed on the gold nipple piercings. Deliciously pale skin, flawless, stretched over lean muscle and adorned with crimson tattoos and golden jewelry…

I blinked as sudden realization hit me. I found Rommath to be…beautiful. We elves had always been attracted to Power, be it Magical, Political, or Physical. Rommath possessed all three in abundance. I suddenly wanted him. I wanted to claim him as Mine; to dominate the powerful elf in a way he’d not forget. I’d come here intending to kill him, but all thoughts of assassination fled in the wake of my rising carnal hunger. Perhaps…perhaps I should show the Grand Magister just how Powerful the Void had made me.

A predatory smile graced my lips as I slowly began pulling the silk sheet off the bed. Hrm…it seemed that Rommath preferred to sleep in the nude. All the better for my purpose. I summoned several void tentacles and directed their movements over the prone figure. Tendrils caressed that pale skin, teased the pink nipples, and slid between his legs to encourage an unwitting erection. As the sleeping elf began to stir, I erected my own privacy wards to ensure that there would be no interruptions. Void tentacles slid firmly around wrists and ankles as green eyes slowly opened.

There was a second of confusion, followed by panic as my void tendrils yanked his wrists above his head and spread his ankles wide. He tried to call out, but a void tendril plunging into his mouth proved most effective in silencing the cry for help. I watched Rommath’s face as he pushed down his initial panic and started analyzing the situation. I couldn’t help the smirk of amusement at the look of shock on the Grand Magister’s face when he realized who it was standing at the foot of his bed. I bowed mockingly to my former superior. The fires of anger instantly sparked in those fel-green eyes. He struggled against the restraining tentacles in a futile effort to free himself. I chuckled as he growled in frustrated fury.

My void tentacles were having an undeniable effect despite the hatred burning in those lovely green eyes. Rommath’s body was visibly responding to the tendrils’ teasing touch. His nipples were hard, his skin was slightly flushed, and his cock was fully erect. And what a grand “Little Magister” it was! Larger than average, but not alarmingly so, with a series of small gold piercings running its length. I directed a void tendril to give the cock a firm squeeze, eliciting a muffled yelp followed by a growl. He renewed his struggles, but there was a hint of desperation in the way he attempted to thrash against the binding grip. It seemed he was attempting to ignore what my tentacles were doing between his legs. 

I, in contrast, decided it was time to address my own body’s reaction to the situation. My heavy robes were becoming rather stifling as my arousal grew. I began to casually remove my outer garments. Rommath stopped struggling when I tossed my robe to the floor. He lay completely still as I pushed down my undershorts, freeing my own erection. Now completely nude, I looked back to my prey. Rommath’s eyes were wide with an emotion I’d never dreamed of seeing on his face; Fear. Fear of Me. It was intoxicating.

I made a point of raking my eyes over his exposed body, making sure to linger upon that gorgeous cock before meeting his gaze with a predatory leer. His respiration increased in a way that told me his panic was again rising. Amusement filled me at the realization that this powerful elf, who reacted to perceived assassins with fury, was so terrified of an enemy who apparently wanting to fuck him. I liked his fear. I’d never been a sadist, but it seemed Rommath brought out a previously unknown hunger in me. His fear was delicious. I wanted more.

I slowly crawled onto the bed, stopping as my head drew even with his hips. My void tentacles were teasing him, keeping him aroused, but not providing any substantial stimulation. I wanted him Wanting. I wanted him to Beg for release. I wanted the Grand Magister to Submit to my will. I hated him still for casting me out, but making him Mine seemed a better revenge than killing him. Certainly more enjoyable from my perspective.

A thick void tentacle slid between Rommath’s butt cheeks to tease his entrance. A strangled cry reached my ears as his hips twitched upwards. I considered my next move. I could do absolutely anything I wanted with him, and he was powerless to stop me. He couldn’t even stop his own body from responding favorably to my ministrations. I had Absolute Control, and he well knew it if the racing pulse and panic in his eyes was any indication. Now, what to do with him first?

The large cock was very enticing with a bead of precum glistening on the tip. I leaned down and pressed my tongue against the head, tasting the droplet. A bit more pressure elicited a soft gasp from the restrained elf. In a sudden movement I took his cock fully into my mouth. The yelp of surprise was quickly followed by a reluctant moan of pleasure as I began to suck. It had been a very long time since I last did this, but apparently it was a skill that never faded once learned. That, or Rommath had extremely low standards when it came to the quality of oral sex. I preferred to think those moans meant the former.

I’d not been working his cock long when suddenly I found myself gagging on an eruption of hot, salty liquid. I raised my head to glare at Rommath, his cum dripping from my lips. He looked away, refusing to meet my eyes. His ears were flushed red with embarrassment. Good. He should be embarrassed to have lasted less than a minute. Either he was a blushing virgin (ridiculous), or it had been a very, very long time since he last got laid. Ah, well. I’d soon rectify this lack of stamina. He wasn’t getting off that easy.

I lowered my head and began to lick up the mess he’d made of himself. A strangled vocalization indicated that he’d tried to say something despite the void tendril in his mouth, but I wasn’t about to let actual words pass through those lovely lips. I wanted to hear moans and whimpers; not conversation. I kept licking, trying to entice that big cock to stay interested in the proceedings despite having just shot an impressive stream down my throat.

As my tongue worked on Rommath’s cock, I slipped a hand beneath him following the thick tentacle ‘til I felt where it teased his puckered entrance. Slowly, I urged to tentacle inside him. His hips bucked as it breached the ring of muscle and slid further inwards. I slipped a finger in alongside the tentacle, then another, working to stretch him even as he clinched in an attempt to keep me out. A laughable effort, it did nothing to combat the invading tentacle. He stopped fighting suddenly when the tentacle brushed against that special spot within him. I glanced up at his face and raised an eyebrow. He looked surprised. Shocked, almost. Could this be the first time he’d experienced anal penetration? That thought made the heat in my own loins increase tenfold. I liked the idea of being the first to take him in such a way. No matter how many partners he had after tonight, he’d always remember that I was the first to touch him like this.

As I worked to stretch his entrance I suddenly realized that I didn’t have any sort of lubricant on hand. I wanted to make Rommath suffer, yes, but I did not want to rip him apart. I wasn’t That cruel. It was time to get inventive. I focused on the thick tentacle that was wriggling inside him. It twitched violently once, then dissolved into slick void goo. Far from erotic, but it would do the job.

After solving the lube dilemma I decided Rommath was ready for the next phase. Tentacles shifted his body, raising his hips to a more advantageous angle for what I intended. I knelt between his open thighs and took myself in hand, preparing to make my grand entrance. I glanced up and frowned. He was feigning boredom, looking away with a most uninterested expression upon his face. That would never do. I was not going to put up with this lack of attention. With a snarl, I dug my nails into the skin of his hips and thrust forwards, impaling his void-slicked ass upon my hard cock. I was rewarded with a strangled cry of shock and pain, and the full focus of those glowing emerald eyes. I smirked triumphantly at the mix of lust and fear on his face. Now, I had his attention.

I started thrusting, slowly at first, but steadily quickening the pace. Every whimper and moan, every whine and gasp, was the most intoxicating melody to my ears and encouraged me to go harder; faster. I watched his face as I relentlessly fucked him. The fear I wanted was being overridden by a fog of pure lust. His eyes were half closed, his head pressing back into the pillow as he moaned wantonly. My void tentacles were still caressing his skin, teasing his nipples, and stroking his cock, which was again hard and smearing precum on my abdomen with every thrust. 

He was so tight! It felt amazingly good to thrust my cock inside the Grand Magister’s ass with him helpless to resist. I’d not enjoyed myself so much since before the Scourge marched upon Quel’thalas. Moans, whimpers, gasps, whines, and even growls of pleasure filled my ears, encouraging me to continue at a fevered pace. I felt a familiar tightening sensation in my balls and knew I’d not last much longer. I cried out as a wave of pure bliss overtook me; the intensity of my orgasm catching me off guard. I’d not cum that hard before in my life! My thrusting became erratic as I rode the wave of pleasure. I felt Rommath’s muscles tighten around me and basked in the satisfaction that it was my cock responsible for his orgasm. I leaned down and nipped playfully at one of the pierced nipples as the high began to fade. The Grand Magister was practically purring beneath me, apparently having forgotten his earlier hatred in the wake of such pleasure.

Much as I was loathe to move, the first hint of dawn was creeping into view of the room’s window. I needed to return to Stormwind before my absence was discovered. Reluctantly, I pulled out and conjured a basin of water and a soft cloth. I wiped down myself first, then turned my attention to Rommath. His body trembled beneath my touch, whether from exhaustion or fear, I knew not. A look to his face revealed that he’d closed his eyes. And…was he crying? I leaned over him and gently wiped away the tears with my thumb. Let it not be said that I neglected my lovers, no matter how much I hated them on a personal level. And I did still hate him. I’d had my fun. I’d made the Grand Magister Mine in a way no other had. But if the opportunity arose on the battlefield, I’d not hesitate to end him.

I banished all but the four void tentacles restraining Rommath’s limbs as I finished wiping him clean. He gave me a look I couldn’t interpret, then turned his head away to stare at the far wall. I snorted in exasperation. Give the elf the best orgasm of his life, and he repays me by pretending I don’t exist. I was briefly tempted to go through with my original plan, but that would be the height of rudeness. Much as it appealed, I would not take the life of someone I’d just finished spilling my seed inside. Even if he was the cause of many of my recent problems.

After cleaning various fluids off both myself and Rommath, I crawled off the bed and dressed quickly in my discarded robes. I muttered a time-delay banishing spell for the remaining void tentacles. Rommath was too dangerous to free until I was long gone. The restraining tentacles would disappear in about an hour, giving him plenty of time to reminisce about the night’s events. I opened a void portal and prepared to step through. Pausing, I looked over my should one last time. He was still pretending to ignore me. I smiled viciously, deciding to give him something to think about.

“Until next we meet, my Lovely,” I said with a chuckle. “I look forward to finding out how well you suck cock.”

I laughed at the sudden look of horror on that beautiful face as his head whipped around to watch me step into the void portal. Yes, Rommath was Mine now…whether he wanted to be or not.


End file.
